Deal With Devil
by Tiltinya
Summary: Draco Malfoy had lost something. he needs help to find it. It seams that only Devil could help him, sadly the Devil's name is Hermione Granger, and the whole Auror department is looking for her. Draco wants his "thing" back so much, he doesn't even noticed what kind of deal he makes with her. Making deals with Devil can be dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Deal with the Devil.

"I'm telling you Draco, she's the only one who can help" Blaise said for the third time already.  
"I'm not going to asked Granger for help, besides she's thief" Draco looked at his best friend "how can I know she won't take it to herself?"  
Blaise sighed "she doesn't need it, you know the only thing she stoles is information, from ministry and then spreads it, showing all loopholes that are out there"  
Draco frowned" okay, but how can I contact her? She's not very civil, she's like a Devil, and no one knows where she lives"  
Blaise shrugged "I've heard that if you look for her, she comes to you on her own"  
"didn't work with the Aurors department"  
"because it's run by Weasley"  
Draco frowned "I always thought it was Potter leading that freak show"  
Blaise shook his head laughing " no Draco… it's Weasley… Potter retired few years ago, soon after Granger started her works"  
Draco looked at Blaise "what else have I missed while being away?"  
"Well as you can guess Granger and Weasley are off, Astoria is Krum's new girlfriend, Pansy got pregnant from muggle, I'm engaged with Daphne, Potter quit his job and now works at Hogwarts. The ghost of Snape tortures first years"  
Draco laughed and shook his head "female gossip, now who's the minister?"  
"It's Gawain Robards, Kingsley Shacklebolt retired the moment Granger started to bring things up"  
Draco smirked "auch… poor ministry"  
Blaise laughed "you can't even imagine what mess it going on there"  
Draco frowned and rose from his chair "Did you hear that?"  
Blaise frowned as well "of course not?"  
"Someone's out in the hallway…"  
"Broke the wards?"  
"No… nor entered trough floo" Draco took out his wand slowly heading towards the large wooden door.  
Blaise took out his own wand following him "maybe it's Binky?"  
"Binky is at New York Packing up my things"  
Blaise nodded quietly.  
Draco reached for the doorknob to open the door, when a smooth and sexy well known voice behind them spoke up.

"I heard you were looking for me?" It was no one else than Hermione Granger laying lazy on his couch, wearing long black gown with deep cut in front, showing off her curves, there was a glass of champagne in her hand.  
Draco turned around as fast as he could, pointing his wand at her "how… wha…"  
Blaise lowered his wand and took a seat "that was fast"  
Draco frowned "How did you got in my house?"  
Hermione smiled softly, she was calm "I have very excellent knowledge of all kind of magic, Mr. Malfoy, now please sit down and tell he about the ring"  
Draco looked shocked at her "how…"  
Blaise grinned watching "it's family's engagement ring, someone had stole it from Draco"  
Hermione raised her brow "didn't knew you two were such kind of friends"  
Draco and Blaise both choked looking shocked.  
"We're… not.. gay… we're not a couple, he's just my best friend, like you and Pothead"  
Hermione rolled her eyes "Okay, give me the looks of ring, and when was the last time you've seen it"  
Draco sat down thinking "Last Christmas, when I put it in the painting" he said pointing to old family portrait with female wearing large silver with deep green emeralds ring.  
"Your grandfather's mother" she said simply getting up and walking over to the painting "Why it's muggle?"  
"What?"  
"The painting it's muggle, it's not moving"  
"ouh… Well it's used as hiding place for very valuable family jewels."Draco explained  
Hermione smirked "can't see your dick there"  
Blaise burst out laughing hard, but said nothing, knowing his friend could explode any moment.  
Draco turned red, but said nothing about it "can you find it?"  
Hermione nodded sipping her champagne "I'll get on it next week, I'm busy right now, I'll bring contract over then" she said and just disappeared in thin air.


	2. brick walls

Not another brick in wall.

Draco had hard time getting his head around the idea of Granger helping him. But he just Blaise to handle everything and flush him with all kind of information about her, mostly from papers. Draco didn't paid much attention to what Blaise kept telling him, he was more worried, how could she tell he was worried about ring, and how she got in his house, he had so many questions to her. It's been nearly week since, he'd last time saw or hear of her, he was expecting something soon.

Draco though had no idea what to expect from her, she could show up any moment, anywhere, any time.

Draco was sitting in his office at the Malfoy industries when his secretary rushed through his office door "Mr. Malfoy… the… there … there is a little girl… saying she has a meeting with you"  
Draco choked with his coffee and looked at her" little girl?"  
"Yes Sir… a schoolgirl" she confirmed the information with a nod.  
Draco rose from his seat and opened his office door finding little girl there, she looked like younger version of Hermione Granger "leave us Clara, go for your lunch I do not want to be disturbed" he said nodding for the girl to follow him inside."  
"My name is Alice sir" corrected him his secretary, before leaving his office and closing the door.  
" what's the difference anyway" he shrugged already finding Hermione Granger, back into adult self sitting in his chair.  
"That's my chair" Draco said after putting few spells on door, so no one would disturb them.  
" I brought the contract over for you to read" she said avoiding what he'd just said.  
"I… okay... give them to me" he reached out his hand across the desk  
Hermione placed the contract in his hand.

Draco sat down across from her, and started to read it. At first this was just like any other contract, very businesslike.

_I Draco Lucius Malfoy born in 1980, June the 5__th__, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England will sign this contract with a blood quill, that's magically will assure, that I __implement__all the__conditions of the contract._

"Are you nuts Granger? I can't sign it with my blood… it's like making an unbreakable vow."  
She smirked at him "I'm not asking you to kill anyone with this contract, please continue to read"

_I promise not spread any detail to anyone, nor by spoken, nor written word. _

_Reward._

Draco's heart stopped for a second, he'd forgot that she'd want some sort of reward for her job, he just hoped, he'd be able to provide the reward to her.

_I Hermione Jean Granger born in 1979, September the 19__th__, The Royal Marsden Hospital, Chelsea, London, England require Draco Lucius Malfoy born in 1980, June the 5__th__, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England to pay for my services with…_

Draco turned pale as snow, his eyes grew as wide as Dobby's eyes " You want me to give you WHAT?"  
Hermione glanced at him " I see you've gotten to the reward part"


	3. Hoppipolla

_**I know some of you were a bit angry on how I left you in the end of last chapter, but my friends it's called marketing, how else you'd read my next chapter if you'll already know everything? Don't be mad with me, I just love to tease you all.**_

**Hoppipolla.**

"JUST LOOK AT THIS BLAISE… LOOK WHAT SHE WANTS" Draco was furious, yelling, somehow he felt scared.  
Blaise glanced at Hermione was calmly sitting in Draco's chair, at Draco's office before taking the contract from Draco, and starting to read it.  
Blaise's eyes quickly scanned the paper growing wide at the reward part "I don't quite understand Draco, where is the problem in this?"

Draco snatched the papers from his friend" how about the fact that the whole Wizzarding world hates me, they still think I killed Dumbledore."  
Hermione shook her head " it's bullshit, Malfoy, just think about you, please… we all need someone with proper business like brains, and someone who's not corrupt, someone who's not interested in getting money from ministry, because have enough already."  
Draco looked at her "that would make me your puppet in Ministry? Giving you full control over my works as Minister of Magic?"  
"No, it wouldn't… like it says… I'll help you at first, then you'll make sure, I'm cleared out of all charged, and you live your happily ever after and I live mine, without getting in Azkaban."  
Draco sat silently for a while.

Blaise broke the silence "think about it Draco, you becoming the Minister of Magic… you'd rub it anyone's face, including your own father"  
Draco looked at his best friend "what the hell Blaise, I'm thinking here about how to even win that election, no one would vote for ex-death eater"  
Hermione spoke up pouring herself a drink and taking a sip of it "not true, you know that minister is elected by the high council? I have good contacts there, if I wouldn't be threatened getting into Azkaban, I'd run for the election myself, but since I can't, anyway… leave the votes on me"  
Blaise looked to Draco "she's bloody scary"  
Draco rolled his eyes "can we please focus on the subject here?"  
Hermione couldn't help but smirk darkly "and this is the reason why you're prefect for being the next Minister, you can keep your head on problem for good reason"  
Blaise blinked grinning "wow Granger, you sure are Devil, I'm surprised you weren't sorted in Slytherin"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and gently smacked Balise's head "You have to agree Draco, or else you might never see the ring again"  
Draco sat down running his fingers through his hair, thinking, was it all worth it. He looked at his friend who gave approving nod. he laid his eyes on Granger who was browsing through some papers on his desk "what the fuck are you doing Granger?"  
she looked at him giving him innocent blinks of eyes "just seeing what you're up to" she said and stopped to do it "I think you shouldn't sign the deal with Lavender's father, he' sly, all his money comes from illegal sources, you don't want to get your hands dirty, not when you've worked your ass off to get it all legal"  
Draco frowned a little" how you knew…" he sighed "right.. You know everything" he walked over to his desk to grab the quill "Fine, I'll sign it"  
Hermione smiled and handed him the blood quill, to sign the contract. "I'll sign it too"  
Blaise grinned.  
Draco took the quill and sign them, with a small groan of pain while writing "there! Happy?" he said watching the red ink of his blood on paper.  
Hermione nodded and sign it too in front of him, leaving a copy of it, on his desk ad disappearing in thin air again.

"I don't get it… how does she does all those things?" Draco said still confused.  
Blaise laughed lightly and shook his head "it's Granger mate, don't even try to understand"  
but Blaise had forgotten that this was Draco Malfoy, and he had to figure out.


	4. shorty shorts

The next week Draco spent all worried about the deal he had made. He haven't heard a thing from Hermione, nor heard any other information about his candidature to ministers post. He was starting to have doubt about it all, when owl knocked on his window. He let it in, and opened the envelope it was carrying. He took out the papers in it and sighed, those from ministry asking him to arrive at ministry, as he'd filled out the form competing for the election. He was angry, but knew the price of his deal.

The day Draco arrived to ministry a young, good looking woman walked over to him "Mr. Malfoy, I'm Pauline Grandgreen" she said extending her hand to him.  
Draco frowned and shook her head "lovely Miss Grandgreen, but I'm a bit busy…"  
She interrupted him " I'm your lawyer today, and PR person, everything you say will come from me only, as for my obligations towards you, it have been found, and I can assure you it's in safe place"  
Draco blinked like idiot looking at her "Granger?"  
The woman, named Pauline smirked "now that we've met shall we go?"  
Draco nodded and followed her like lost puppy dog.

The business in Ministry didn't took long, and Hermione's act as his Professional PR person had worked just perfectly. Now all they had to do was pull out good advertisement, and win it all.

Draco was about to ask her when he could get the ring back, but she was already gone. Typical Granger, always gone before you could ask her all the important things.


End file.
